The present invention relates generally to an improved method and packaging arrangement for use in effective and convenient technique for protecting water reservoirs utilized in thermal energy conversion applications against corrosion during periods of shutdown. The method involves packaging vapor phase corrosion inhibiting chemicals (VCI) in water soluble containers or pouches, so as to permit the deposit of the package directly into the confines of the vessel or enclosure being protected, with removal being accomplished through conventional flushing of any residual VCI along with the water soluble pouch or container prior to placing the system back into service.
Thermal energy conversion applications such as boilers and water cooling towers are typically utilized on a seasonal basis. During periods of shutdown, it has been customary to protect the vessels or containers utilized as water reservoirs by flushing the system with biocides along with a film-forming oil or other composition to provide some measure of protection for the surfaces during periods of shutdown. This practice, while commonly employed, is environmentally unfriendly because of the nature of the solutions normally employed. Furthermore, this practice has some disadvantages in that some areas intended to be protected remain exposed to corrosive components during shutdown, thereby requiring extensive cleanup prior to returning the system to use. Another system commonly employed for interior protection of the vessel against corrosion is to fog dry chemicals of the VCI type into the enclosed space. However, this method requires special application equipment which is quite costly, and because of the expense involved, extensive use has been precluded.